With the wide application of the imaging monitoring system in daily life, the conventional monitoring system with an imaging device operating in 300 nm-900 nm visible spectrum is unable to satisfy the monitoring demand under a night environment or an environment with a high dynamic range. More and more applications require out-of-visible-band imaging especially long-wave band imaging (such as infrared band, THz band).
In the prior art, visible imaging and long-wave band imaging are achieved by two imaging chips for different wave bands and two individual optical systems, and then are composed through computer algorithms. However, the inconsistency of the optical paths and errors in individual imaging units may result in great bias of the composed image, which will severely affect the imaging quality and monitoring effect. Furthermore, the low sensitivity of such imaging device will also decrease the imaging performance.